


Avalance One-shots

by Trixieply



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixieply/pseuds/Trixieply
Summary: Here I have some Legends of tomorrow one-shots for you. I hope you will enjoy it.Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of tomorrow they are owned by the CW.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 14





	1. I am going to get you back

Hello! This is my very first one-shot.

This one-shot takes place after the season 5 finale. It will contain spoilers of the episode.

I hope you enjoy:) 

Ava’s POV

After saying goodbye to Charlie we all walked back to the waverider. Once we were back I started looking for Sara. I didn’t know where she was. I thought she might have already gone to our room so I went. 

Once I arrived in our room I didn’t find Sara. “Gideon do you know where Sara is” I asked. “I’m sorry miss Sharpe I don’t know where she is” answered Gideon.

“What do you mean you don’t know where she is”. “Captain Lance never came back with you guys to the waverider, or at least she never boarded the waverider” is what the AI answered. 

I started panicking after Gideon said that. My heart was to beat faster and faster. I went to the bridge. While I was walking to the bridge, I asked Gideon to tell the rest of the team to meet me there. 

I had all those thoughts in my head. Where is Sara? Why didn’t she come with us? What happened to her? 

When everyone had arrived at the bridge I started talking. “Guys does anyone know where Sara is? Gideon said she never came back with us to the waverider. Or at least never boarded the waverider”. “That is correct miss Sharpe” Thats what Gideon said.

The team didn’t seem to know a where Sara was as well. I started to think back to the moment I last saw her. She was there when we said goodbye to Charlie, so she must have disappeared after that moment.

“Gideon can you see if you can find anything? Can you give us a look at what happend after the moment we walked out of the club?” I asked. “Yes miss Sharpe I can do that” is what Gideon said.

Gideon showed us what happened. At first we saw Charlie say goodbye to us and Sara was still there, but then something happened. We all started to walk away, but Sara turned around. 

She started to float in the air. She tried to scream for help ,but we couldn’t hear her. She then started to float faster and was gone.

Everyone stood there just as confused as I was. “ What happened to Sara? ” asked Nate. “ I don’t know” is what John said. I didn’t know what to do, I just stood there my heart started to beat faster. 

“It looked like she was abducted by aliens or something” is what Berhard said. This made me even more worried. What if it is aliens? What do they want with Sara? 

I started to think for a solution a way to save her, but I couldn’t think clear anymore. I started to cry. I started to become lightheaded and I eventually passed out.

Nate’s POV

After what we saw we were all in shock. How could we have not noticed that, I thought. “What happened to Sara?“ is what I asked. “I don’t know” is what John said. Looking at the others I assumed they were just as confused as I was.

“It looked like she was abducted by aliens or something” is what Berhard said. I started thinking that could be possible. I was really worried.

I looked over at Ava. She started to cry and eventually she passed out. Mick and I brought her to the med bay. While I was there I started to think about what had happened.

Then Ava woke up. She started to panic again, I tried to calm her down. It eventually kind of worked, but she just started to cry again. I didn’t really know what to do, but I just thought she doesn’t want to be alone right now.

Ava’s Pov

I started waking up. Once I woke up I saw I was in the medbay. Then everything came back to me and I started to panic again. Nate was in the medbay as well and tried to calm me down. It worked kind of.

I then started to cry again. I just didn’t know what to think and what to do. Nate stayed with me and I was thankful for that. 

I started to think about everything that happened between Sara and me. I thought back to the moment we met for the first time and to the moment we first kissed. I really love. I love her so much.

I then thought about what happened these past weeks. I mean she lost her vision and died. I still get nightmares when I think back to that moment and know I have lost her again. 

I started thinking again about aliens. What do they want? Why do they need Sara? Why did they take here? “What do we do now?“ I ask Nate still crying. Nate looks at me and said ”I don’t know how, but we are going to find her. Ava we are going to save her and we are going to bring her back. I trust you captain”

I looked at Nate, I started thinking about him calling me captain. Sara is the captain is what I started thinking, but she trusted me with the team that is what she told me in the pub. 

Nate and I started to walk to the bridge and everyone was already there, trying to find out where our captain is. “What are we going to do Ava” Zari asked. “We are going to save our captain. We are going to bring her back, Sara always has fate in her team and we are not going to give up on her” is what I said still crying. I am going to get my girlfriend back. We will be together and I will not give up until we are together, is what I said to myself. 

Thank you for reading this one-shot I hope you enjoyed it. I at least did enjoy writing the story, so I hope you enjoyed it. I am open for requests if you have any ideas.


	2. I don't want to lose you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot takes place after season 3 and there is a big spoiler in from arrow season 6 episode 23 as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> The Legends had just returned back from their mission. It wasn’t a hard mission, but it became harder when they were heading back to the waverider. A group of ninjas surprised them and they had to fight them, because they attacked them. The legends managed to get back to the waverider and everyone went there own way after the mission.

Ava’s POV

We just came back from our mission and it went all well until we were heading back. We ended up into this fight and we barely got out without anyone getting pretty bad injuries. Some had a view little cuts and bruises here and there, but thankfully nothing serious.

The first thing I did when I got back was getting a glass of water, because I was really thirsty after everything that just happened. 

I also began start to feel a little lightheaded after I finished my glass of water. I thought it was because I was tired.

After I finished my glass of water I went looking for Sara. I found her in our room. She was turned with her back to me and was changing her clothes into something more comfortable, than the clothes she was wearing from the mission.

Once she heard me come in she turned around and walked up to me. She gave me a kiss and smiled at me and I smile back, but then she started to look worried about something. She stared at a my stomach, so I looked as well. There was a red stain on the shirt I was wearing. I start to feel even more lightheaded then I was. I hear Sara say something, but I can’t make out what she is saying, after that everything turned black

Sara’s POV

After the mission I went to my room. I couldn’t wait to change back into more comfortable clothes. Once I start to change Ava comes in, so I turn around and walk up to her. I give her a kiss and she smiles at me, but then I see a red stain on her shirt. I start to panic. Ava starts looking at her shirt and moments later she collapsed on the floor. “Ava, Ava wake up” I say. 

Nate just walks by and hears me scream and comes in our room. Once he sees Ava he rushes over to my side. “Gideon prepare the medbay” Nate says. He picks her up and we start heading to the medbay. 

When we arrived Nate placed Ava in the chair and I put the medical bracelet around her wrist. Gideon starts to scan Ava “It seems that miss Sharpe has a stab wound.” Gideon said. 

“Is she going to be alright?” is what I ask. “Yes captain Lance the stab wound isn’t that bad I think she will be good very soon” Gideon said. I feel relieved now knowing that she is going to be alright. 

Nate left me alone a view hours ago in the medbay with Ava, so he could tell the others what happened and that she is going to be alright. Some of the other team members came to see how Ava was doing so now and then, but right now I was aIone again. 

I was sitting beside Ava and I was watching her. “You know you really scared me babe. I...I just I really panicked, because I really don’t want to lose you. I just can’t lose you right now, because you are the one that helps me so much with everything I do in my life and especially with my father you did, because he died and I didn’t know how to go forward. You were the one that got me through the day these days and I am just really thankful that I have you right now in my life” I say and I give her a kiss on her lips. She wakes up.

“I love you” I say. She smiles at me. “I love you to” she says “What exactly happened? Why am I in the medbay?” She questions. I smile and I start to explain to her what happened, once I am done explaining she gives me a kiss and says and smiles at me.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you have any requests.


End file.
